The Growth of Shinobi
by Madobe Nite
Summary: The nine genin left after Naruto and Sasuke's departure have decided to undergo the Chuunin Exams once again. With a host of new skills they hope to finally achieve the rank of Chuunin.
1. Wanna Enter?

**The Growth of Shinobi  
**

**Chapter 1: Wanna Enter?**

The crowd roared as the pincushioned shinobi fell to the ground at her feet. She smiled up into the stands at one person in particular, hoping for acknowledgement. Her mouth gaped open in surprise when the leader of the village grinned, holding up a green flak vest and pointing at her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she fell to her knees in shock. Her hard work had paid off. After all of this. She looked back at the one she had defeated, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan.

"How...how did you..." he said between coughs.

She gave him a thumbs up and helped him up, awaiting the medical nin.

"Congratulations, Tenten," a male voice boomed behind her.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!" she cried, turning to face him, hoping to see his proud face.

"On being the first to fall asleep during your watch!"

"Huh?" she asked.

The world spun around her, the stadium and the people morphing into different things. She found herself in a forest laying up against a tree, looking into the eyes of her squatting teacher. He was grinning, but it was more of an evil grin. He stood up and pointed down.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "A thousand pushups."

She got down and started and Gai faced his team.

"Neji! Lee!" he roared, "Wake up!"

Lee was the first to awaken, instantly springing up from the ground and smiled enthusiastically, his entire body twitching from just wanting to do something. After about five minutes of tossing, turning and groaning, Neji sat up. He yawned and scratched his neck, grabbing a brush from beside him to make his long hair straight again. By the time he was done fussing over his hair, the rest of the team were packed up.

"Even without five days of sleep, you must learn to preserve the youth inside of you!" Gai yelled, pointing a finger dramatically at Neji.

Neji raised an eyebrow at his eccentric teacher and stood up, backpack strapped on tight.

"Team, I have a special surprise for you!" Gai yelled before any of them could move, "You're being entered in the Chuunin Exams!"

Tenten's eyes sparkled, Lee's eyes were filled with excitement, and Neji's eyes were half-closed.

Gai cleared his throat. "Aren't you excited?"

Neji yawned. Gai sighed and motioned for his team to follow him back to Konohagakure, their home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy dodged the swarm of bugs to his right and motioned for his dog to continue the assault on their opponent. The opponent made a slick dodge and made a few handseals. The boy clawed and hit, but the opponent dispersed into a swarm of bugs and engulfed the boy's arm, and the dog as well.

"I give, I give!" he yelled, "Damnit, Shino, call those bugs back! You might hurt Akamaru!"

Shino stepped out quietly from behind a tree and the bugs retracted back into his coat. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"You should train more, Kiba."

"Ah, shaddap," Kiba said in response, taking a seat on a nearby rock to cheer on his other teammate, "Do your best, Hinata!"

Hinata dodged the strikes from their teacher and managed to return one of her own. Kiba cheered loudly as she went for another hit, but the teacher dodged and ended the fight with a sharp kick to Hinata's chest. She crashed to the ground, taking a few seconds to get up.

"Woah, Kurenai," Kiba said, "You didn't have to go all out there."

Kurenai flipped her hair back and cracked her knuckles. "It was nothing."

Kiba scoffed and faced Shino once more. "Let's go again."

Shino just shook his head in response. Kiba frowned and fiddled with a bag of soldier pills while Akamaru frolicked in the field.

"Team, I have nominated you once again for the Chuunin Exams!" Kurenai announced, "I know it's sudden, but I want you all to do your best. This year, I think that you all have the capabilities to become Chuunin."

"Aw, hell yeah!" Kiba yelled, "This will be a perfect opportunity to test out our new jutsu, Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked happily in response.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men sat across from each other, their students happily munching away at the exquisite meal in front of them. The bearded man took another drag from his cigarette and inhaled deeply while the other observed the two girls arguing.

"Oi, Asuma," he said quietly, "Is this really a good idea? Ino and Sakura aren't exactly great teammates."

"On the inside, they're friends," Asuma replied, "They'll work well together. They're just lucky that Tsunade let us do this now rather than having to wait for the next batch of academy students. After all, the Chuunin Exams are important to them, Sakura especially. Ever since _they_ left."

"But do you really think they'll be okay?" Kakashi replied worriedly.

"You just better not hold me back, Sakura!" Ino said, flipping her hair back and sticking her tongue out.

"Tch, as if, Ino-pig," Sakura replied, "It's only because of Shikamaru that you got through the second stage, and you know it."

"Chouji and I have been training, and we have both increased our powers hugely!"

"Hugely isn't a word, idiot."

"Screw you! At least I get boys."

"Calm down you two," Kakashi said, holding Sakura back from Ino, "Just try to work together, please."

"We're doomed," the boy sitting beside Ino said sadly, shoving food into his mouth as he said so.

"Ew, Chouji, could you try not and do that while we're out in the forest? You'll give away our location."

"But eating is an essential part of nights in the forest!"

Asuma placed his forehead in his hand. 'They're screwed,' he thought to himself.


	2. New Techniques

**The Growth of Shinobi**

**Chapter 2: New Techniques  
**

Team Gai walked out of the Hokage mansion, paychecks in hand.

"Wow, we really got a lot of money this time," Tenten gasped, "Who knew a B-rank mission was worth so much? I can't wait to be a Chuunin!"

"Tsunade-sama must already think that we're on that level," Neji said, "But Tenten, you're saying you're going to be a Chuunin like it's guaranteed. I seriously doubt it. You are a girl, after all."

Tenten looked at him, hurt, then turned her gaze to Gai to say something, but Gai nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are a girl, so inherently you are not brimming with the flames of _youth_! But in the week until the exam, you can gain such youth!"

"This is bull," Tenten muttered, "Anyway, I'm off to go train now. Bye!"

She ran off in the direction of her house, and Lee started off on his own way as well.

"My parents are making some kind of a special dinner for some special guests, I suppose, so I have to be there," Lee said, waving, "Sorry I am unable to train with you, Gai-sensei."

Neji started off towards his own mansion.

"Hinata is probably entering, right?" he said, and Gai nodded. "Good, but she'll never pass at her current state. I need to go instruct her more. See you in a week, Gai."

"Gai what?" Gai asked, blocking Neji's path.

Sorely tempted to use _Hakkeshou Kaiten_, Neji glared at Gai.

"Gai what?" Gai repeated, louder.

"Gai-sensei," Neji mumbled, and was let through to his own house.

Gai stood alone for a moment, and contemplated their mission.

"Wait a minute," he said, "...Tenten never did her pushups! Now she owes me 20500 pushups, and Neji owes me 125350. I should get them caught up one day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten walked down the street, humming a rather merry tune, having forgotten Neji's cruel words.

"Ino, since we have this week...want to train together?" she heard someone say.

"Sakura!" she called out, "Ino!"

Sakura and Ino turned to her, Hinata with them.

"Hey, Tenten, finally back from your mission?" Ino greeted, sucking on a lollipop.

"Yeah, and look at this money," Tenten replied, letting them peek inside of the envelope.

"Damn," Ino breathed, "I can't wait to be a Chuunin."

"Careful there, according to my team it's impossible for a girl to reach a high rank," Tenten said bitterly, "Apparently they forget who the fricking Hokage is."

"Ugh, your team is so sexist," Sakura said, "I feel sorry for you. But enough about that. Want to train with us and when the time comes, show up those chauvanistic pigs?"

Tenten nodded and the four set off in the direction of a clear field.

"Hey, guess what?" Tenten asked as they were running, "I developed a new set of techniques. I won't be able to survive with just throwing weapons. Maybe I'll show you guys what I've done so far with them..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji knocked on the door of the large house, and after a few minutes a boy answered, dressed in rather casual clothes that resembled pajaymas. His long, black hair was down and he looked irritated.

"What is it, Chouji?" the boy asked, yawning, "You interrupted my nap."

"Shikamaru, can you please train me?" Chouji asked, "My dad and mom are out on a mission, and there really is no one else..."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sure, just let me get dressed. Just practicing up your taijutsu?"

"Actually," Chouji whispered, "I want to try something out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's something new that I want to test. Now I think I know why my family is so respected. My dad hinted at it, and now I think I understand the technique. Anyway, I need your help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee collapsed onto his bed and eyed the dress clothes that his mother had placed out for him. He grumbled and stripped off his one piece green suit and dressed himself in the garments. Checking that his hair was nice and youthful, he walked down the stairs to his parents, who looked at his bowl cut strangely as usual.

"You're...sure you don't want it cut?" his mother asked, running her fingers through his hair, which instantly became disheveled and resembled a somewhat normal bedhead. "You look so nice like that. I wonder why the girls don't swoon over you. Maybe it's the eyebrows..."

Lee frowned at his mother, but chose to avoid argument. He glanced over to the dining table where a large bearded man was sitting, taking a rather large swig of sake and conversing with Lee's father.

"Lee, that is council member Higuchi," his mother said, introducing him, "Currently, we are in negotiations, as your father is up for a promotion."

"You mean..."

"Yes, your father might become a member of the High Council. Isn't that exciting?"

Lee's eyes sparkled, and he looked over at his father, who only grinned.

"Hey, kid," Higuchi called across from the table, "Aren't you Rock Lee? The taijutsu prodigy? C'mon and sit down, I want to hear of your adventures. Gai has always been my favorite of the jounin, so I want to hear some stories.

"Yes, sir!" Lee replied, taking a seat next to Higuchi and decided to discuss the B-rank mission they had just gone on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle, where has Hinata run off to?" Neji asked quietly as he passed his uncle.

"Hm? She ran off with those Ino and Sakura girls. I think they're having a girl's night out. Why? Were you looking forward to training her?"

"Uncle, in order to uphold the honour of our clan, she needs more training. She's smart and has a good head on her shoulders but she can barely beat Hanabi. It is my duty to train her in the ways of the _jyuken_."

"Actually, it's my job," Neji's uncle replied, "However, you're doing a fine job. I think I might start teaching you."

Neji scoffed. "Yeah right. Everything I know is self taught."

"And I commend you for that. But you still have a long way to go, Neji. I might teach you a few choice techniques. After all, your job is to guard Hinata, and you'll never reach the jounin rank just being self taught all the time."

"I would be honoured to learn from you."

"Good. Training starts now. You're skipping supper for this, you know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura flew towards Tenten, kunai in hand. She slashed at Tenten, who guarded with a katana and signaled for Ino to come and try. Tenten dodged the _Shintenshin _and used another katana to ward off an incoming Hinata. Sakura jumped back and this time the three converged at once, each with two kunai.

"_Nitouryu: Taka Nami_!" Tenten yelled, slashing both of her katana out in a circle, the chakra repelling and slicing the three opponents.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino lay on the ground before Tenten, each of them sustaining a few wounds. Tenten remained unscratched, and sheathed her two katana.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked, "Find it hard to hit me now?"

"Damn, Tenten," Sakura breathed, "How...?"

"Throwing weapons only gets me so far," Tenten explained, "I relied on my accuracy to get by, but now I need to be able to close the gap and still fight effectively. That's why I picked up the _nitouryu_ style. I'm also proficient at _ittoryu_, and using a host of other weapons. I've also been starting to pick up some basic genjutsu and minor katon ninjutsu."

The three defeated girls stood up, all in awe of Tenten's prowess.

"The three others on my team are all total taijutsu," she sighed, "No variety in their techniques. If they went up against an experienced genjutsu user they would be screwed. I'm there to offer some kind of a resistance to someone who doesn't use taijutsu. Shinobi should be well rounded, not focused on a specific area."

The three girls nodded and got up again.

"Man, I wish I had trained like that," Sakura sighed, "All Tsunade has shown me is a few weak irou ninjutsu and how to dodge. It's tough."

"I'm also learning some irou ninjutsu," Ino said, "and my father is teaching me some cool new extensions on _Shintenshin_."

"I-I'm becoming better at taijutsu and using _jyuken_," Hinata said, "Neji is teaching me a lot, but he says he won't have time to teach me _Hakkeshou Kaiten _or _Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_ in time for the Chuunin Exams. I still have the technique I developed though."

The girls all sighed.

"To think us kunoichi have to do so much just to catch up with the men," Tenten sighed, "It's embarassing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru panted, completely out of breath. Chouji grinned at him and ate a soldier pill.

"No way," Shikamaru said in between breaths, "How did you...what did you do?"

"I gave myself the powerup of the Life Gate, without as bad side effects," Chouji explained, "It was easy with my clan's techniques. What I did was increased blood and oxygen flow to every part of my body using _Baika no jutsu _repeatedly, causing my body to shrink and grow rapidly and increasing the flow of blood. I get a temporary boost of power that rivals the third of the eight celestial gates, without undergoing the rigorous training necessary."

"I think I understand," Shikamaru replied, "Still though, that was pretty genius. You figured it out on your own, did you?"

"No," Chouji admitted, "I dug through the clan's scrolls and came across this beauty. Now I know why my clan is one of the Three Noble Clans of Konoha."

"They still haven't replaced the Uchiha clan?" Shikamaru asked, taking a seat next to Chouji.

"Nah, there are too many that are rather equal, so they just decided to cut one out and go with three. A lazy choice, but whatever. It's something you would have done."

"I'm not becoming Hokage, Chouji. Too troublesome."


End file.
